


Don't Knock It Till' You Try It

by SuperMax18



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Orgasms, Scissoring, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Hope goes to visit Amy in Botswana while on her backpacking trip. Amy tries something new and is adorably awkward. Takes place after "We Are Not Stopping" in the same AU if Amy didn't throw up on Hope at the party.
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Don't Knock It Till' You Try It

The day Hope got to Botswana, she was so tired she could have just passed out for a solid 24-hours.

You would think that the flight from Romania to Botswana wouldn’t have been so exhausting, but it utterly demolished Hope. After 10 solid hours on a plane plus all the extra travel time to get to and from the airport and all the waiting around at the airport, Hope wanted to drop dead. Between the creepy old men hitting on her and the terrible airplane food, Hope was hungry, tired, gross, and just wanted to finally get to see Amy again.

After their hookup at Nick’s party, Hope had given Amy her number and they started talking. Nonstop. They spent so much time texting back and forth that Hope didn’t get any sleep most nights.

Amy was holding her hand tightly as she led her up the steps to her host family’s house. Her hair was longer than it had been before and her skin was more tan, there were more freckles sprawled out across her face and Hope thought she had never looked prettier. Much prettier than Hope looked currently.

Once inside, Amy introduced her to her host family, a polite looking middle aged woman, a gruff old man, as well as a teenage girl probably a little younger than Hope and Amy. After that, however, Amy led her to her bedroom where a cot was set up next to a bed.

Amy was smiling at her as she pulled her into a hug once the door was shut behind them.

“I missed you,” she whispered. Hope hugged her back before pulling away. Amy leaned up on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to her lips. She tasted like strawberry chapstick.

“I missed you too, nerd.” Hope replied, tossing her stuff down onto the cot. She collapsed down onto it, laying her head back against the wall it was pressed up against. Amy giggled.

“Tired?”

Hope raised an eyebrow.

“If I have to take one more step I will absolutely pass out.” She cocked a smile at Amy before she closed her eyes, sitting criss cross with her head leaned back.

She felt the bed shift and Amy sat down next to her. She felt Amy rest her head on Hope’s chest as she sat next to her. Hope lifted a hand and entangled her fingers with Amy’s hair, brushing it out of her face.

“I work tomorrow but after that I have the whole week you’re here off. I figured that you could spend tomorrow resting and then the next day we could go out and see some things. Put that camera of yours to work.” Hope laughed a little at Amy's immaculate planning but also blushed. Of course Amy remembered her love for photography. Amy remembered so much of what she had told her. That was one of the reasons why Hope was so in love with the redhead.

“Sounds like a plan, Ames.” 

Hope had drifted off sometime after that, and now here the two girls were, a day later after Hope was very well rested.

They were both sitting on Amy’s bed. Amy was straddling Hope’s lap as they made out. Amy was wearing thin shorts and Hope could almost feel her wetness against her own denim ones. Amy was dripping as Hope had a hand on her ass over the shorts that were barely covering it. Amy had one hand on Hope’s arm and the other around her neck, pressing her closer to deepen the kiss.

Hope moved her other hand away from where it was resting on the small of Amy’s back and a little but lower to the hem of her tank top. She pulled slightly, signaling to Amy she was ready to move on whenever she was.

Amy’s host family was out of the house, visiting family in Kasane, leaving the two girls the perfect opportunity to advance their sexual relationship.

Amy broke away from Hope’s mouth, leaning back so that Hope could pull off her tank top. It was so hot out near the end of July that she wasn’t even wearing a bra. It had come off pretty quickly after she got back from work. To be fair, Hope wasn’t wearing one either, but she had been sleeping all day. Her hair was still kinda messy, which Amy thought was adorable.

“Goddamn, I could kiss you all day,” Amy mumbled, leaning back in and connecting her lips to Hope’s as her tank top landed on the floor.

Hope laughed a little into Amy’s mouth, not breaking the kiss. She felt Amy push up against her, moving over a little to grind down on her leg.

“Getting impatient?” Hope teased, pulling away. Amy glared at her with a pout on her face.

“It’s just getting so hot in here, maybe we should strip down, huh?” Hope inquired. Despite Amy already being completely topless, she still blushed madly. She still nodded though, and Hope took her hands off of Amy to slide her own top off over her head. Amy reached down to undo the button on Hope’s jean shorts. Hope lifted her hips to help Amy pull them down before the smaller girl had to climb out of her lap to get them off the rest of the way. 

Amy’s shorts soon joined their other clothes on the floor. Now both girls were just in their panties, and Hope could visibly see the dark stain on the front of Amy’s form her dripping wetness.

Amy blushed as Hope pulled her down with her, positioning the smaller girl on top of her.

It took her a second to get Amy’s underwear off as the two girls worked together to push them down to her ankles before Amy kicked them off. Hope found her fingers on Amy’s pussy in a second. It felt like her hand belonged there, the way two of her fingers effortlessly slid into Amy after half a second.

Amy let out a quiet moan, her head falling down so it rested on Hope’s collar bone. But it wasn’t long before Amy was sliding a hand into Hope’s underwear, gently starting to toy with her entrance.

Hope’s thumb rested above Amy’s clit, hovering and just slightly brushing against it when Amy moved the right way. The way her fingers were moving inside of her and the oh-so gentle touches were driving Amy crazy.

“You are so fucking easy Amy. Literally, you’re soaked.” With her free hand Hope lifted Amy’s head up by her chin and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so wet if you weren’t so fucking good at everything. It’s unfair, Hope, really it is. You can make a girl cum in seven seconds, but still you chose me, who has no idea how to do anything.” Amy’s words were cut off by her own moaning as Hope added a third finger into her.

“Hmm. I don’t think that’s true. Why don’t you show me what you’ve got?” Hope pulled her fingers out of Amy’s heat.

Amy groaned as the feeling of Hope inside her dissipated. She slowly removed her fingers from Hope’s underwear. When she met Hope’s eyes, they were filled with affection and lust, and Amy just wanted to see that look on her over and over again. She grabbed the waistband of Hope’s panties and pulled them down, tossing them away to wherever the rest of their clothes were.

She laid down on top of Hope once again and moved so her vagina was right up against Hope’s. She rolled her hips experimentally, studying Hope’s face for any changes or signs she wasn’t into this.

“Shit,” Hope groaned, her head falling back against the pillow she was leaning on.

Amy took that as the okay to keep going and did it again, this time faster. She slowly formed a rhythm of rubbing her slit against the top of Hope’s effectively getting both girls off. Hope was letting out small noises of pleasure, and Amy found herself doing the same, unable to keep the whimpers and moans down.

Hope gently thrust her hips up as Amy moved, so that they were hitting against each other at the perfect time in just the right way. The action made both girls cry out in pleasure. Hope set herself into the pattern of lowering her hips when Amy pulled back and raising her hips as Amy rubbed up against her clit.

“Shit, fuck, Hope I’m close,” Amy moaned, quickening the speed at which she was moving to get herself to the edge faster. Hope let out a shaky breath.

“Me too, just keep going, don’t stop.” Both girls breathing was picking up and the room was filled with the noises of both girls slick sliding around and Amy’s lips attacking Hope’s as they fucked.

Amy could feel herself approaching her finish. All in a second, she was teetering on the edge of her climax. Hope brought her hands up and tangled her hands in Amy’s hair.

“Oh fuck, Amy I’m cumming!” Hope cried out, barely pulling her lips off of Amy’s. Amy could feel Hope shaking underneath her as the older girl’s climax surged through her. Amy came a second later, falling against Hope as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

They were both panting as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Amy rested her head on Hope’s chest, the top of her head falling just underneath Hope’s chin. Hope carefully removed her hands from Amy’s hair and instead wrapped her arms around her torso.

“I guess Molly was right,” Amy whispered a few minutes later as they were still laying on top of each other.

“Oh my god do not fucking bring your wife into this. We literally were just fucking less than ten minutes ago. This is not the time or the place to bring Molly into this.” Hope rolled her eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

Amy giggled.

“What do you think she’d be like if she were here?”

“I don’t even want to know. She’s probably be wearing a t-shirt with your damn face on it and cheering you on while telling me to go fuck myself.” Amy and Hope both broke out into laughs at that.

“Shit, you’re totally fucking right.” Amy cuddled into Hope, letting her eyes fall closing in exhaustion.

“Go to sleep baby,” Hope rubbed a hand up and down Amy’s back, playing with her hair as she tried to lull her to sleep.

“Goodnight Hope.”

“Sweet dreams, Amy.”


End file.
